


Let It Go

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Despair AU, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Piercings, Romance, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, Weddings, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: Omo fics that don't fit in with my other fics.  All unrelated unless otherwise specified.Chapter content:Tenmiko: Chapter 1.Amacha: Chapters 2, 3.Tenmiu: Chapter 4.Latest chapter: Miu was set up for failure, but Tenko was in the right place at the right time to reap the rewards.





	1. Tenmiko

**Author's Note:**

> Someone wanted me to write a Tenmiko pissfic and who the hell am I to say no to that? I've gotten a few requests for non-Kokichi pissfics, so to keep the piss out of my other oneshot collections, here, have this collection instead, lol. Won't be updated nearly as often but here we go!

"Tenko, I need t'piss."

Tenko almost jumped at the sleepy confession.  Her girlfriend was cuddled in her lap, lazing about as Tenko worked on her homework, which Himiko would later copy.  It wasn't as if Himiko wasn't smart enough to do the work—she certainly was, and her exam grades showed it—she was just too lazy to do the homework herself.  Himiko was the first one to admit she was a lazy person, so Tenko didn't feel bad saying it either.  It was, after all, not a terrible thing to acknowledge one's flaws.

"Then Tenko thinks Himiko should probably get up and go to the bathroom."  Of course, Tenko would inevitable have to carry Himiko the few feet to the bathroom attached to Tenko's room, but that was fine.  She didn't mind.  "Should Tenko get up?"

She received a noncommittal grunt as a reply, causing Tenko to bite back a sigh.  She loved Himiko, she really did, but would it kill her to sleep a little more at night instead of staying up at all hours and exhausting herself during the day?  A lack of rest and a lazy personality in the first place weren’t the most helpful combination.

Tenko went back to her homework, deciding that Himiko would let her know when she wanted to get up.  It wasn't hard work, but as time went on, she found it harder and harder to concentrate.  Mostly because Himiko started to squirm in her lap.  It was subtle at first, but before long she was squeezing her thighs together, pressing a hand to her crotch, letting out little desperate whimpers...

Logically, Tenko knew she should just stand up and make Himiko go to the bathroom.  Her throbbing clit said to let her see how it all played out if Tenko _didn't_ force Himiko to make good decisions.

She went with her clitoris.

The words on her paper seemed to blur together, and she wasn't concentrating on her work in the slightest.  Himiko was restless, obviously bursting, and yet she still wasn't getting up or asking Tenko to help her.  Was she doing it on purpose or was she really feeling _that_ lazy?  God, and why didn't Tenko care either way?  Why did she find this so _hot_?  She was tempted to start touching herself right there, but something told her to wait.  That it was going to get _better_.

She didn't have to wait long—Himiko's fidgeting hit its peak, then she stilled.  Tenko didn’t have time to question it as she felt her lap get wet.  Her breath hitched, and she glanced down, seeing pee flow from under Himiko's shirt, running down her legs and onto Tenko.  Himiko was actually wetting herself, right in her lap, and so help her, Tenko was getting wet in more ways than one.

"H-Himiko..."  Her girlfriend merely moaned in relief as she emptied her bursting bladder, hot piss rushing from her panties.  How much had she had to drink?  How long had she held it?  There was so much!  "Tenko is glad we aren't on the bed..."

Himiko was soaked by the time she finally trickled to a stop, her panties and the back of her skirt hit the hardest.  As for Tenko, her entire lap was wet, Himiko's warm pee wetting even her own underwear.  It was filthy.  It was so ridiculously _sexy_.

"...'m sorry, Tenko.  Should’ve asked."

"It's fine," Tenko said breathily, no longer able to stop the hand that wandered down between her legs.  "Tenko doesn't mind."

Himiko wasn't lazy enough to grab Tenko's other hand and guide it under her skirt, pressing it against her wet panties.  Tenko wondered if this was really an accident, or if Himiko had been too embarrassed to ask about trying this out.  No matter, Tenko was okay with this far more than she would have thought if asked even an hour ago.  It wasn't as if Himiko hadn’t shown all the signs of this outcome, and Tenko wasn't so naive that she hadn't caught on.

She rubbed both of their clits at once, drinking in the delicious little pleasured noises that spilled from Himiko's lips.  She was so _cute_.  Tenko wasn't sure how she'd managed to get such a wonderful girl like Himiko as her girlfriend, but she was infinitely grateful.  Maybe Himiko was lazy and sometimes inconsiderate and shortsighted, but Tenko loved her _and_ her flaws, not in spite of them.

"T-Tenko...  'm gonna..."

"Himiko can cum," she murmured, her voice thick with arousal.  She worked her own clit faster, with a little more force.  Himiko's flushed face and aroused expression spurred her on.  "Please, cum for Tenko."

Himiko gasped, her juices soon mingling with her pee.  The sight of Himiko hitting her climax drove Tenko wild, and she leaned down to kiss her desperately as she masturbated through her wet panties.  She was close...!

Her body trembled as she finally came, moaning loudly into the kiss.  Himiko clung to her tightly, and they continued their messy lip lock as they both came down from their high.  But soon the pee began to cool, making Tenko a bit uncomfortable.  When Himiko broke the kiss, a vaguely disgusted expression on her face, Tenko thought she must have felt the same.

"Not as hot when it gets cold," she muttered, pushing herself off Tenko's lap and surveying the damage between them.  "...You sure you didn't mind that?"

"Does it _look_ like Tenko minded?"  Himiko smiled and shook her head.  "Then stop worrying.  Tenko enjoyed that very much.  But if Himiko has any more surprises, please warn Tenko."

"I really didn't plan t'pee on you.  At first.  But you didn't make me get up, and you looked turned on..."  Oh, she _had_ been.  "I'll help you clean up."

"You will?"  She didn't mean to sound so shocked, but Himiko laughed anyway.  "S-sorry!  Tenko is just a little surprised."

"Fair enough.  I did pee in your lap and make you get me off, so..."  Himiko shrugged, a mischievous glint in her eyes.  "It's the least I can do.  _For now._ "

Tenko didn't know what other kind of payment Himiko could be thinking of, but if it was half as fun as what they'd just done, well, she really couldn't wait!


	2. Amacha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to put a bunch of piss in The Name of the Game, so I decided to get it out of my system and write this instead. This takes place in the universe established in that fic, and it really does help to read that before reading this. You don't HAVE to think of this as canonical to that fic, lol, and I might end up writing things for it that contradict this anyway. We'll see!
> 
> Anyway, if you don't like Amacha, I really would recommend skipping this chapter!

"Your legs."  Tenko froze in her kick, her leg still extended.  Her balance kept her from falling over, but she still felt a little shaky.  "They're very toned."

"Are they?"  She put her leg down and turned to him, trying not to sound as flustered as she knew she must look.  "Tenko supposes that makes sense, since she does Neo Aikido training so much.  You... like them?"

"I appreciate a nice set of legs, yes."  He ran his eyes up and down her long legs, and she was surprised to learn the thought that he found part of her body attractive didn't insult her.  She was flattered, even.  "...I'm pretty sure you could crush my head with your thighs, and I'd thank you."

"A-Amami!"  Her face heated up immediately, and he chuckled a little nervously.

"Sorry, was that too much?  I didn't mean to sound insulting.  You're just so _strong_.  You could crush me like a grape if you wanted to."

"Tenko isn't mad."  Quite the contrary.  "Tenko knows you aren't objectifying her.  She really _could_ beat you up, but she would never!"

"Would you step on my face?"

"Amami!"

Despite being flustered, she couldn't keep the smile off her face.  Seeing that she wasn't upset made him grin too, and they were soon laughing good-naturedly together.  But at the same time...  Tenko couldn't help but think about Rantarou's head between her thighs.  Not crushing his skull, obviously, but...

How good would his tongue ring feel against her clit?

Her face grew hotter as she pictured him, his face buried in her pussy, showing her just how attractive he found her...

She could feel the heat pool between her thighs, her clit throbbing at the very thought of him going down on her.  Her panties were going to get wet if she thought much more about this, and maybe that wasn't ideal when they were outside where anyone could see them.  Besides, she wasn't ready for anything like _that_!

She banished the lewd thoughts and went back to her practice, hyperaware of Rantarou's eyes on her.

\---

Tenko lay in bed, knowing that she really should be tired.  She'd gotten in lots of practice that day, and it was late, and she'd spent a bit more time kissing Rantarou goodnight than she probably should have.  Not because she cared about kissing him anymore, no, she was past those particular insecurities, but because feeling that little stud in his tongue had made her thoughts wander back where they shouldn't be...

He was being so wonderful about not pressuring her into a single thing, and her she was, getting wet while they kissed.  He didn't even cop a feel!  He kept his hands safely on her hips, and she’d imagined him eating her out!  God, what was wrong with her?

_Nothing,_ she reminded herself.  _Nothing is wrong with Tenko.  She's a healthy young woman who loves her boyfriend!  Wanting to do things with him is okay!_

That thought in mind, she let a hand wander down her body, thinking that if she wanted any sleep that night, she'd better get some satisfaction.  Her fingers reached her panties, touching her aching clit through the fabric.  That was how she normally masturbated—thinking of a pretty girl while she touched herself through her clothes.  Nothing wrong with that—the fabric allowed for delicious friction, and why bother with anything but her clitoris if she wanted to get off?

Tonight, she wanted something more, something new.  She wasn't thinking about a pretty girl tonight; she had a mind full of her sinfully pretty boyfriend and his tongue ring, and—

_Where else is Amami pierced?_

She pulled off her panties and let them drop to the bed, her mind going into overdrive as the thought entered her head.  She'd yet to see his cock—was that pierced too?  God, she didn't even know if his nipples were!  She felt a little silly going straight for his dick, but she was so horny that she couldn’t really bring herself to care.

With one hand, she continued teasing her clit as she normally would, but her other hand traveled further south, coming to her wet entrance.  She'd never had _anything_ up her pussy, but now she suddenly wanted to try it.  She took a deep breath, willing herself to relax as she slipped a finger between her folds, a little surprised to find how wet she actually was.  It wasn't a bad feeling, just very foreign.  She soon added her middle finger, slowly thrusting them into her.

A moan escaped her lips as she pictured Rantarou's cock, thick and hard just for her, being the thing inside of her.  Despite her initial hesitance, she soon found her fingers moving even faster, working in tandem with the fingers on her clit to being herself to a fever pitch.

"Amami," she moaned, her fingers feeling as if they weren't enough.  Even slipping her ring finger in wasn't enough!  God, she wanted Rantarou's cock in her so badly...!  "R-Rantarou!"

Heat pooled in her groin, and she knew she was close.  She could feel her orgasm coming, and in the back of her mind, she knew she was forgetting something important, but her hazy, lust-filled mind couldn't place it.  She just moved her fingers faster, rubbed her clit harder, and...

" _Rantarou!_ "

Her breathing was heavy and her body trembled as she came, her fingers getting even wetter than they'd been before.  Warmer too.  As if she'd...

She groaned as she let her fingers slip from her pussy, finding her entire hand was wet.  She reached down, finding there was a wet patch under her.  She hadn't gone to the bathroom before masturbating, _right_.  And she'd gotten so caught up that she'd...

Her face burned; how was she supposed to explain this?  She scrambled up and lifted back the blanket, relieved to see it hadn't soaked through to the sheets or mattress.  She pulled it off, wiping her legs and hands on it, seeing as it was soiled anyway, then slipped her panties back on.  For now, she let it sit on a pile on the floor, the pee-soaked part wrapped up in the middle as to not get the floor wet.

She groaned pitifully as she got under the sheets and buried her face in her pillow.  She couldn't believe she'd cum so hard she'd _peed_...

But at the same time, it had felt better than anything she'd ever done, and she was more relaxed now...  She soon slipped off to sleep, feeling more satisfied than she ever had before.

\---

"Chabashira, what's wrong?"

Tenko wanted to say _nothing_.  After all, how exactly was she supposed to tell him that she'd finger fucked herself so hard thinking about his cock that she'd pissed herself? Especially at breakfast, where they were surrounded by people who, for the most part, didn't even know they were dating?  She'd rather die than admit that!

Of course, when he looked so concerned for her wellbeing, it was hard to just brush off the question...

"Tenko had a... mishap last night, that's all.  She's fine!"  The blanket she still had sitting on the floor wasn’t fine, but she was pretty sure she could sneak it off to be washed at some point that day.  "Amami doesn't need to worry about Tenko!"

He gave her a look that clearly said, _But you know I do, so please don't lie._

But it wasn't a lie, not really.  Perhaps not the whole truth, but...

"...Tenko will tell you later."

He nodded, not pressing the issue, and she wondered why she'd said that.  True, Rantarou wouldn't make her tell him anything if she was uncomfortable with it, but...  She _really_ wanted to.  She'd woken up almost as horny as the night before, but she'd ignored her clit and gone to meet up with Rantarou for breakfast instead.  Now she was surrounded by her peers, sitting across from her boyfriend, and her panties were getting wet the more she thought about the night before and how aroused she was thinking about what was hidden in her boyfriend's pants.

She was pretty sure that if she'd been told just a few months ago that she'd be craving Rantarou's cock, she would have had to hurt them for daring to insinuate such a thing.  Now though...

She hurried scooped food into her mouth to distract her, though considering Rantarou was directly in front of her, it really didn't help much.  Still, time passed mercifully quickly, and before she knew it everyone was splitting off into their normal investigation pairs, her and Rantarou included.  No one really thought twice about where anyone else went, so she was confident that no one knew she was leading Rantarou back to the dorms.  Well, except for Rantarou of course, who didn't seem too surprised when she ushered him into her room and locked the door behind them.

"Are you going to tell me about your _mishap_ now?"  She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed, tempted to bury her face in her hands.  God, what was she even going to _say_?  "...Does it have anything to do with your blanket being on the floor?"  That did it—she hid her face in her hands and _groaned_.  "C-Chabashira, whatever happened, it can't be _that_ bad."

"It _can_ ," she insisted, the words bubbling up, ready to spew forth and embarrass her further.  Maybe this was just something she should keep to herself...  "Tenko...  Tenko peed herself when she was masturbating because she couldn't stop thinking about Amami's penis and if he had it pierced and Tenko is _terrible_ and—!"

"W-Woah, calm down!"  She peeked up, seeing his face looked as red as she knew her was.  "It's fine if you were thinking about me when you were touching yourself.  I'm your _boyfriend_.  Don't feel bad about it!  And hey, if you got a little excited...  It happens."

Her head shot up at that, her eyes narrowed in disbelief.  "...Have you accidently peed all over your hand and gotten your blanket soaked?"

His nervous laughter was enough to make her clit twitch with interest.

"This was before we got together, so I don't think—"

"Tell Tenko!"  Realizing how pushy that was, she coughed and tried again.  "If you don’t mind, Tenko would like to hear it.  She won't be jealous."

"Ah, well...  I woke up one morning and I really needed to use the bathroom, but I was still hard from a dream I'd been having, so I decided I’d jack off in bed and finish the fantasy.  But I guess I had to pee more than I thought, because after I came, I pissed myself _completely_.  Much worse than your blanket.  I didn't even realize I was going until it was too late, and then it was either get piss everywhere trying to get to the bathroom or piss my bed..."  He was completely flushed, and Tenko couldn't believe how turned on this was making her.  The fact he'd most likely been dreaming and jacking off to Saihara made no difference.  That was then; this was now.  "It was a pain to clean.  Luckily some of my sisters used to wet the bed, so I knew how to save my mattress, but it was still a chore."

"Tenko bets..."  She glanced down from his face, feeling her breath hitch as she saw the bulge in his pants.  "You're getting hard from thinking about that?"

She didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory, and the embarrassment that washed over his face made her feel guilty immediately.

"I'm so sorry, Chabashira.  I'll just leave."  He turned to do just that, but she was off her bed in a flash, reaching out and grabbing hold of his sleeve to stop him.  He turned and gave her a pained smile.  "Ah, I suppose I deserve it.  Go ahead."

The guilt intensified.  He thought she was mad because he was hard when she'd been wet for so long?  Well, that just wasn't fair!

"Tenko isn't going to yell at you.  She isn't mad!  She's, ah... glad?  Tenko thinks that was hot.  She'd..."  She giggled nervously, her eyes shooting down to his bulge again.  He must be _big_.  "She'd like to see that sometime.  You peeing yourself, that is.  Um, Tenko wouldn't mind doing some of those things?  She thinks she'd ready to try some things..."

"Like...  Like what, exactly?"

Maybe it was still too soon to have his cock in her, but she knew she was comfortable enough with him to try some of the _other_ sexual things she'd fantasized about...

"Would you, um...  Go down on Tenko?"  Yet again, her eyes wandered down to his tented pants.  "Tenko would return the favor."

"Of course I will, but you don't have to _repay_ me.  I don't want you to force yourself into anything.  I'll be fine."

"Tenko wants to," she breathed, not exactly able to explain herself just how badly she wanted this.  The thought of penises was usually so gross, but she thought of Rantarou and everything was different.  She really wanted to see it, to touch it, to taste it, to have it ram her pussy so hard she saw stars!  "She's ready."

"If you're sure.  But tell me if you change your mind at any point, and we'll stop, okay?"  She nodded resolutely, and he smiled warmly at her.  "Then why don't you sit on the edge of the bed?"

Tenko's heart raced as she did just that, pulling up her short skirt and spreading her legs to expose her herself.  He kneeled on the floor and settled between her legs, gently running his fingers over her thighs as his hands made their way to her panties.  When he had the band in his grasp, he gave her a questioning look.  She nodded, and he pulled them down, leaving her pussy bare.  Her lips were puffy and wet with arousal, and her aroused clit was poking out.  There was really no hiding that she was excited.

And even if she'd pretended, the loud moan she let out when he leaned in and licked the slit of her labia would have betrayed her.

"A-Amami!" She gasped when he did it again, feeling the metal stud in his tongue rub against her skin, cool in comparison to his warm tongue.  "T-that feels good!"

He pulled back after a few more long licks, his gaze equally lusty and affectionate.  "Hey, you don't have to, but if you want to call me Rantarou, I wouldn't mind.  We've been dating for quite a while, so..."

"Oh!  Then Ran... _Rantarou_ can call Tenko by her given name too!"  She almost added _When we're alone,_ but he was right.  They'd been together for months.  He was going to eat her out.  Maybe they _could_ start letting more people know they were dating.  Using their first names would be a good start.

"Okay _Tenko_.  I'd like that."

Hearing her name on his lips filled her with a joy she never thought she'd experience.  Not from a boy.  But here Rantarou was, leaning back in to lick her pussy, suckling at her clit and making her moan, and she didn't regret a thing.

She still didn't know if Rantarou was the exception to the rule or what, but the more time went by, the less she found herself caring.

Rantarou reached up to part her lips with one hand, the other rubbing comforting little circles against her hip.  He licked and sucked at her clit, the stud feeling just as good against her heated skin as she'd imagined.  Then he moved his hand up to stimulate her clit with his thumb, his tongue thrusting as far up her dripping pussy as he could go.  She gasped and squirmed and called his name as he tongue-fucked her, his fingers only helping to bring her to a fever pitch.  This was even better than her fingers, and her gaze focused in on his bulge again.

"Rantarou, Tenko wants to see your penis!"  He responded by taking the hand off her hip and deftly unbuckling his belt and getting his pants and boxers down enough to slip out his hard cock.  She couldn't even be impressed that he'd done that all one-handed—she finally got to see what his dick looked like, and she was once again filled with the desire to have it inside her.  Especially with what _else_ she saw. "It _is_ pierced!"

She'd known that he was hiding some pricings under his clothes, but she hadn't really pictured it would be four little studs at the head of his cock, one on each cardinal direction.  God, she bet those would feel good inside of her pussy, stimulating her at every angle.  She really wanted it...!

Between the feeling of him eating her out and playing with her clit, and the sight of his bobbing pierced cock, she felt herself coming dangerously close to cumming.  She choked out a warning, not wanting him to be caught by surprise, but he didn’t slow down, just humming in what she took to mean _It's fine, just cum_.

She couldn't argue with that.  She cried out Rantarou's name as she came, her body trembling as her juices flowed over his tongue and down his chin.  He didn't stop pleasuring her until she'd rode out her orgasm to the fullest, and by that point, she could tell that his cock was throbbing painfully.  Fueled by her lust, she scrambled off the bed and yanked down his pants so she could get better access to his erection.  He stammered out a reminder that she didn't have to, but it was unneeded.  She ran her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, feeling the stud on the underside of his erection.  She did that a few more times, before taking the tip in her mouth and sucking on it.  The taste wasn't that bad, but she knew Rantarou had very impeccable hygiene, so she hadn't really expected it to be _too_ nasty.  Not as much as any plain old boy's dick at least.

"Tenko," he murmured, panting heavily as she took a little bit more in her mouth, "you're really good at this.  I don't think I can hold on for long...  I'm just so hard from tasting you, you know?  You're so sweet.  And your mouth is so _warm_.  You're the most amazing girl I know, Tenko.  I'm so lucky to have you."

The praise spurned her on, and while she couldn't take his entire length, she used her hands at his shaft, intrigued by the feeling of his warm, hard dick on her fingers.  She kept her eyes locked with his, wanting to see his face as he came.  He was flushed and breathing heavily, his long lashes fluttering, tongue hanging out as he panted, her juices still on his chin...  He was a hot mess and she couldn't even remember why she'd ever thought loving him was a bad thing.

"Tenko, I'm going to cum!"

Just as he had, she disregarded the warning, sucking just a little more forcefully, humming her approval.  He gave a cry as his hips snapped forward without warning, causing her to jump back so he didn't choke her.  Cum shot from his cock, spurting onto his clothed stomach now that her mouth was off him.  She watched the scene with rapt fascination; he was so _pretty_ when he came!

His dick was soon spent, and she watched curiously as it softened.  Cocks were quite strange looking, in her opinion, but she found herself very fond of this one, if nothing else.

"Tenko, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—” His apology was cut short as she leaned in and licked the cum off his shirt.  He let out a surprised gasp; she didn't see the big deal—she'd planned on having him cum in her mouth anyway.  It wasn't really all that tasty, but it wasn't completely disgusting either.  She could take it or leave it, she supposed.  He looked pretty into her doing that though, so she didn't regret it.  "I, uh, I didn't mean to lose control like that.  I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Tenko isn't upset."  To prove it, she crawled over, leaning down to press their lips together.  If he was disgusted by the taste of his own cum on her lips, he didn't complain, their kiss quickly turning open mouthed.  She settled between his legs, and seeing as their waists and down were still bare, she felt his flaccid cock bump against her pussy.  It made her shiver, and she had to adjust herself to stop it, not wanting to get terribly aroused again when he wouldn't be able to get hard again for a while.  Besides, she thought, she knew she didn't have any condoms handy.

...Did _he_?  If not they _really_ needed to find some.

They kissed sloppily for a while, before she reluctantly pulled away, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouth momentarily.  She didn't really want to stop, but...

"Sorry...  Tenko just realized she really needs to pee though."  She wasn't even that embarrassed to admit it, seeing as they'd just done some pretty intimate things.  At least it hadn't hit her when he was going down on her, or she would have squirted a lot more than a few juices.  "She isn't sure she can hold it for long."

Now that her arousal was gone, she realized it was pretty urgent indeed.  She got to her feet, but before she could start moving towards her bathroom, Rantarou’s voice stopped her.

"You know, if you have to wash your blanket anyway..."

"Rantarou can't even get hard again!" she cried, knowing exactly what he was implying.  Though she couldn't honestly say that the naughty suggestion was a terrible one.

"No, but it would be a good memory for later."  That was the first time he'd brought up the fact that he thought of her when he masturbated, and despite all that had happened, she still felt her face heat up.  Would he ever accidently piss himself thinking of her as he jerked that thick cock of his...?  "You don't have to, of course.  But if you _do_ , I would do it too."

The very idea that she'd have a delicious memory to touch herself to later made up her mind _immediately_.

"Tenko accepts!"  She walked over to the crumpled blanket, smoothing it out a bit to accommodate what they were about to do.  "How badly do you need to pee?"

"I didn't want to ruin the mood by going to the bathroom, but I'm surprised I didn't piss in your mouth, actually."  He gave her a crooked grin, and she felt her heart flutter a little.  "I guess we both need to get better about that."

"Maybe.  Or maybe it's okay as long as we're both okay with it!"  He looked a little surprised by that, but she just shrugged as she straddled the blanket and waved him over.  He did as asked, kneeling so that he could point his cock at the blanket, right in front of where Tenko sat.  "Alright, Tenko guesses we can just go whenever?  She can't hold on much longer..."

As soon as she said it, a wave of desperation washed over her, and normally she would have clenched her thighs together to stop the inevitable flood, but now she had no reason to do such a thing and instead let the small burst of piss soak into the blanket under her.  She noticed Rantarou watching her very closely, and she responded by keeping her eyes trained on his cock as she relaxed her body.  It only took a few moments for a slow trickle of pee to come out, which soon turned into a hissing gush that quickly flooded the blanket beneath her.

Rantarou let out a low groan as piss began to escape his cock, splashing against the wet fabric and making the wet spot grow larger at a steady rate.  Tenko could feel herself growing aroused as she watched him peeing, sort of wishing he'd aim his cock at her pussy.  She made no such request; there was plenty of time for that later.

By the time her bladder emptied and Rantarou stream died to a trickle, her clit was twitching again.  Boys were so unfair!  Why did their refractory periods have to be so much longer than girls?

"Tenko, what's wrong?"  She jumped at the question, feeling a little silly now that she realized she'd been frowning.  Hadn't they already done enough in one day?  Wasn't she going too fast now?  But it was as if some barrier had finally broken, and— “Do you want me to help you out?"

"E-Eh?  Rantarou, Tenko is..."  She paused, reevaluating the _fine_ she was about to say.  She was still horny, and her boyfriend was offering to help her out.  She could trust him to help her.  She could trust him _period_.  "Tenko is still very hot...  She would like that very much."

He gave her a kind smile and backed away from the soiled blanket, sitting on the floor and patting the space between his legs, then taking off the rings on his right hand.  Getting the picture, she crawled over to sit there, her back leaning against his chest.  His right hand softly ghosted over her wet lips, and he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, making her shiver.

"Is this okay, Tenko?"

"Y-yes," she affirmed, having to stop herself from bucking into his touch.  "Tenko very much wants you to touch her."

Her consent given, Rantarou wasted no time slipping a long finger into her pussy, causing her to gasp with pleasure.  His fingers were bigger than hers, able to go further than his tongue.  A second finger joined shortly after, and he thrust them in and out of her a few times, letting her get used to it.  They filled her up more than her own finger had, but she still couldn't help but imagine what his cock would be like.

Then he curled his fingers, and she couldn't do much more than cry his name.

He chuckled and pressed more kisses to her neck, softly sucking at the skin.  Certainly not enough to leave bruises though—he wouldn't do anything of the sort, she had no doubts.  His other hand slowly ran up her side, groping at her breast gently.  The sensation felt nice, but she put her hand over his and _squeezed_ , not caring how forward she was being.  She wanted him to squeeze her tits, and by god, she wasn't in any position to be coy with what she wanted _now_.

He pinched at her nipple through her shirt and bra, his hand speeding up as he fingerfucked her.  She gasped and moaned and thrust her hips to met his fingers, her mind filled with nothing but how good she felt.  How much she loved the boy making her feel so good.  How happy she was!

"Rantarou..."  Heat coiled in her groin, and she knew she wouldn't last long.  He was too skilled with his hands.  Too eager to make her feel good.  "R-Rantarou!  Tenko is going to cum!"

"Then cum, Tenko.  It's fine, you deserve it."

His warm words tipped her over the edge, her body shuddering as she reached her second orgasm.  She couldn't do much more than let out a desperate whine as she thrust her hips against his fingers until she rode it out, panting and sweating, drool falling from the corners of her mouth.  Rantarou only _just_ slipped his fingers out of her when she turned around abruptly, pushing him against the floor as she hugged him tightly.  His arms were immediately around her waist, holding her just as closely.

"...Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Tenko.  I'd do anything to help you."  That was becoming very clear to her, erasing those last lingering doubts.  More and more, day after day, she was becoming more confident in their relationship.  In herself.  "You can come to me for anything, anytime.  I'm there for you."

Tenko nodded, her face buried in the crook of his neck.  She believed him, she did.  Her face broke out into a smile; she was truly happy right now, right like this.  With Rantarou.  She didn't need a label; she loved him and he loved her, and that was that.

"...Do you know where we can get condoms?"

He laughed, hugging her body a little tighter.  "I know Ouma has some.  I'll ask him where he found them."

Oh right, that thing about Shuuichi that wasn't her business.  She supposed condoms _were_ a thing he and Kokichi would need, even if they were both nasty boys.  She wondered if Rantarou had come to the same conclusion she had, but again, that wasn't really for her to talk about, so she kept quiet about it and nodded.

"Tenko thinks that's a good idea.  If Rantarou wants to."

"Yeah, I want to.  I really do.  But only if _you're_ sure."

Tenko lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled at him, bright and enthusiastic and _happy_.

"Tenko has never been more sure of anything!"

Their smiling lips met in a kiss, and there wasn't a thing in the world that could bring down Tenko's mood.

\---

"...It's very wet.  You're sure you spilled water on it?"

Tenko held the rolled up blanket as tightly as she could without getting her and Rantarou’s combined piss all over her shirt.  Why oh why had Kirumi been doing laundry when she'd come to get her blanket washed?  Rantarou going off to find Kokichi had certainly been the less embarrassing job, in her opinion.

"Y-yes, Tenko had a lot of water and knocked it all over."  God, Kirumi didn't buy that for a moment.  She flushed under the pretty maid's disbelieving gaze.  "...Can Tenko please just wash this?"

"Leave it on the floor and I'll handle it," she instructed, her demeanor far more professional than Tenko figured she really deserved considering they were dealing with a piss-soaked blanket.  "But Chabashira, if you've had an accident, you don't need to hide it.  Is your mattress wet?"

"N-no!" she cried, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.  "It's not like that!  Tenko didn't—"

"Tenko, are you there?  I got—” Rantarou, of course, chose that very moment to enter the room, freezing when he saw that Tenko wasn't alone.  Kirumi looked between the two of them with a raised eyebrow, and that was when Tenko noticed that the pockets of Rantarou's jeans were filled with little square packets, a bit of foil visibly poking out.  "A-ah, hello Toujou.  I was just looking for Chabashira."

"I can tell."  Kirumi glanced at the blanket in Tenko's arms, then at Rantarou's pants, and she shook her head.  "This is none of my business.  Please leave the blanket and I will have it washed."

Tenko nodded and set it down, quickly rushing out of the room, Rantarou on her heels.  He called out to her, and she _knew_ he was going to apologize.  To act as if it was his fault.  Well, she was having none of that.

With no regard to the fact anyone could see them, she stopped and turned around, throwing her arms around his neck and yanking him down for a kiss.  He stilled for a moment, but when she didn't back down, he returned the kiss, not stopping until she reluctantly parted from him and gave him a firm stare.

"Tenko isn't ashamed."

"I know you aren't.  But—"

"No buts!  Ouma knows, and now so does Toujou.  It's fine.  Tenko doesn't care who knows.  Tenko loves Rantarou!"

Her words were loud and clear, and surely anyone even fairly close to their location would hear her.  She didn't care.  It was true, and she didn't want to hide it anymore.  Maybe she wasn't one hundred percent happy with herself, but she wasn't going to keep feeling sorry for herself.

She grabbed Rantarou's hand and tugged him along with her, her steps confident as she led him back to the dorms.  She ignored the stares of everyone they passed, her head held high.  Inwardly, she was a bit of an embarrassed mess, but she could at least say she would have felt the same if she'd been so blatantly showing affection to a girl.

"Tenko?"

"Yes?"  She still felt that swell of affection hearing him say her given name.  Especially knowing they were in public.  "What is it?"

"I love you too."

Her cherry red face housed the biggest smile she thought she was capable of, her grip on Rantarou's hand tightening.

"...Do you want to use one of those now?"

"Do _you_?"  She did; she really did.  But she thought about all the things they'd already done, and though her body craved his, and though she was mentally ready...  "It's fine to wait.  We've already done a lot today.  There's no pressure."

"...Soon.  Tenko wants to do that _soon_."  She stopped outside her room, unlocking it and leading him back inside.  He dumped the contents of his pockets on her dresser, and she had to tell her body to calm down.  "...Very, very soon."

He chuckled and gathered her in his arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head.  She let herself grow comfortable in his warm embrace, content with this innocent display of affection.

She smiled again, thinking about how hard she was going to ride his cock in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be Amacha too, we'll see! Toumatsu is coming in the future too!


	3. Amacha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantarou's wedding dress is more than a little elaborate, so Kokichi gives him a suggestion...
> 
> (This has Amacha and peeing in a diaper set in an HPA-esque AU, so if those don't appeal to you, I can only tell you that you should skip this! There's some background Oumasai too because my will is weak.)

"...You want me to wear _what_?"  While Shuuichi looked a bit mortified to see what his husband was holding up, Kokichi only giggled and waved the offending object around.  "Did _you_ wear a diaper during your wedding?"

"Shuuichi and I didn't wear dresses!"  That was true enough, Rantarou supposed.  Both grooms had been dressed in impeccable suits—black for Shuuichi and white for Kokichi—with Kaito and himself dressed to match as their respective best men.  But still...  "And look at that... _thing_ you're going to be wearing!  How the hell are you gonna lift that monstrosity up if you have to piss?"

Rantarou's gaze wandered over to his wedding gown, not knowing what Kokichi had against it.  Even Shuuichi thought it was excessive, with both of his best men trying to talk him into something simpler.  But this was _his_ wedding, and his future wife had no objections to his choice, so...

Though, he supposed he had to concede that between the chiffon and lace and pearls and all those layers and petticoats and the long train...  Maybe it _would_ rather be a pain to have to lift and hold it out of the way.  And the wedding would be rather elaborate, and there was a big reception afterwards...

"...Can't you two just help me?"

"Not even if you pay me."  Shuuichi's face told him that he felt the same way.  Some friends they were!  "Maybe if you'd been sensible like Chabashira, you wouldn't need a bridal diaper!"

Rantarou had yet to see Tenko in her suit, but he'd had his family's tailors make it specifically for her, just as she'd wanted it.  Surely, she would look absolutely perfect in it, just as he would in his gown.  They would put every wedding the Amami family had ever seen to shame, he was sure of it.

"I don't _need_ a diaper.  I'm an adult.  I can hold it if I really can't get the gown up."  He'd already gone to the bathroom that morning anyway, and he hadn't had anything to drink since.  And the wedding was in only two hours.  He'd be fine!  "So put that away.  I'm not wearing it."

"You don't have to use it.  It's just a precaution."  Rantarou turned his disbelieving gaze to Shuuichi, who shrugged.  "Kokichi and I just don't want to see you in a humiliating situation.  Chabashira doesn't even have to know you have it.  You can take it off before you leave the reception."

It was a stupid idea, and his friends were idiots for sincerely suggesting it.  But then again, maybe he was an idiot too, because their words made sense.  Not that he had a weak bladder or anything, but it was only a precaution, right?  Nothing would be stopping him from using a toilet, and no one would see it under his gown.  He could just dispose of it and put on the lingerie he had picked out before Tenko ever knew...

He snatched the diaper out of Kokichi's hands, not able to look either of them in the eye.

"Neither of you breathes a word of this to _anyone_."

They both gave their promises, and he sighed as he stared at it.  Well, there was no more time to think—he had to get dressed.  He had a wedding to attend, after all.

\---

It had taken the entire two hours to get dressed and get his makeup and hair perfect, but as he stood at the altar, Rantarou had no regrets.  Even if it took forever when he had all twelve of his sisters being flower girls, because how could he say no to any of them when they'd wanted to be part of their big brother's wedding?  He couldn't regret anything when Tenko walked down the aisle, led by her Neo Aikido Master, looking sharp in her well-tailored suit.  Her eyes had lit up upon seeing him for the first time in his gown, and everything in his life was completely perfect at that point.

...Of course, he might have started regretting his Western-style wedding the longer it drew out.  He hadn't even drank anything; why did he have to pee _so badly_?

He tried not to squirm as he held Tenko's hands and the priest droned on and on.  He knew if he showed any signs of needing to pee, Kokichi would never let him forget it.  He couldn't even see his best men, who stood off to the side behind him, but he could almost feel Kokichi's gaze on him, as if he still somehow knew.  He could see Himiko and Angie, who were acting as Tenko's bride's maids.  They looked just as well dressed as everyone else in the wedding party, though their dresses were far less elaborate than his, obviously.

_Maybe I should have gone with something simpler after all._

No, he thought resolutely; he looked _fantastic_ , and this had been a good decision.  He just hated to think that maybe, _maybe_ , Kokichi had made a good point.

God, how pathetic would he look doing a potty dance during his own wedding?  Why did his bladder choose _now_ of all times to get nervous?  He needed to calm down!

Perhaps, he thought, if he just went a little bit, it would be enough?  Just to take off the edge.  It wouldn't be a big deal, and no one would have to know!  Just a spurt, that was all…

He stood perfectly still, not clenching his muscles.  A burst of piss escaped his cock, wetting the fabric of the diaper.  It wasn’t particularly pleasant, but he supposed it wasn’t completely gross either.  The diaper absorbed the pee, and when he was sure it wouldn’t leak, he let out a little more.  The diaper held just fine, and he was fully ready to stop there, but his bladder apparently didn’t agree, still letting out little leaks even as he tried to hold it back.  God, he couldn’t fully wet himself at the altar!

But, at the same time, their vows were swiftly approaching, and how could he possibly live with himself if he pissed himself while telling Tenko how he was going to spend his entire life with her?

He relaxed his bladder completely, letting the rest of his piss come gushing out.

He didn't dare move at first, feeling the wet heaviness between his legs.  He couldn't believe he'd just pissed in a diaper like some baby, or an old man!  And yet, he couldn't deny that he felt relieved, and it wasn't _too_ bad.  It was warm, and whatever sort of diaper Kokichi had gotten, it was strong.  He wasn't leaking at all!  And now when he told Tenko they'd walk through life hand in hand forever, he wouldn't be distracted by silly little things like his aching bladder!

He smiled warmly at his bride and squeezed her hands gently.

Yes, this was all working out just fine.

\----

Rantarou wasn't sure he'd ever heard "congratulations!" more times in his life than he had that day.  The lengthy ceremony was over, and Rantarou was now the proud husband of Mrs. Tenko Amami.  He'd never been happier in his entire life!

Though, he could admit it would be nice if he could slip away to the bathroom and take off his used diaper.  But he barely had time to breathe, let alone get away from everyone who kept stopping to talk to him and Tenko!  And Tenko—god, she looked so _beautiful_ , and he didn't want to be away from her for a moment!

The elaborate cake was cut, drinks were poured, and toasts were made.  Angie and Himiko gave one that was a mixture of sleepy well wishes for her best friend and assurances that God very much approved of their union.  Then Shuuichi had to monitor what his husband said, because a drunk Kokichi was always a ticking time bomb.  It was a few glasses of champagne in when Rantarou felt a twinge in his bladder, and he almost groaned despite the fact some of his sisters were giving a speech as well.  Not again!  Tenko hadn't gone to the bathroom, and she was perfectly fine!  Why did his body decide that _today_ was the day he was going to need to pee much more frequently than normally?

By the time everyone was done speaking, it was time for the bride and groom to dance, and he really couldn't postpone that just because he needed to pee.  But he also couldn't hold it much longer...  He wondered: how much could the diaper hold, and did he dare try to test the limit?

Well, he thought as he let out a few spurts on his way to the dance floor with Tenko's hand in his, he didn't have much of a choice.  He led his wife around the floor until she laughed and insisted she should be the one leading—and he'd agreed whole-heartedly—and all the while he let his bladder slowly empty into the already wet diaper.  His legs felt dry, so he wasn't particularly worried it was leaking without him noticing, but it was getting heavier as it got wetter.  The band was secure, but he had a feeling that twice was the limit.  That was fine!  Only a bit longer and he could run to the bathroom...

Right?

\---

Rantarou hated to admit it, but he owed Kokichi _a lot_.  Abnormally so.  He either would have embarrassed himself by running to the bathroom twice, or _really_ humiliated himself by wetting himself both times.  But no, he was still dry, bridal diaper not counting.  All he needed was to get into their apartment and run to the bathroom, and he'd be home free!

But the moment the newly married pair stepped foot through the door, Tenko was dragging him to their bedroom and pushed him on their large bed, quickly straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him hungrily.  He moaned into the kiss, partially because he'd wanted to do this all day, and partially because she was putting pressure onto his bladder.

And he needed to pee again.

"T-Tenko," he moaned, feeling his cock stir despite his need to piss, "I need to tell you something..."

"Tenko does too," she all but purred, the delightful sound arousing him even faster.  He felt _very_ strange getting an erection with a wet diaper on.  "Tenko has to pee _so_ bad!  You didn't pee all day, so Tenko didn't either!"

Well, it sure as hell wouldn't be the first time they'd had very wet sex, but he felt a wave of guilt wash over him.  God, how was he supposed to hide what he'd done _now_?  Especially as she was going to see the evidence as soon as she lifted up his dress...

"...I didn't hold it all day."  His confession made his cheeks burn, and she gave him a very confused look.  "I'm...  I'm wearing a bridal diaper."

Her eyes went wide, and she scrambled off him to part his legs and pull up the many layers of his gown.  Sure enough, she was met with the sight of his diapered crotch.  He wanted to _die_.  Especially when she patted it, surely able to tell he'd used it.  Multiple times.

"You...  You wore a diaper.  And used it."  Her voice held no disgust or contempt, merely curiosity.  "How many times?"

"Twice."  She took a shaky breath, reaching for the tabs to take it off.  He didn't dare try to stop her.  "Tenko, I'm so sorry, I—"

He cut off as she broke the tabs, exposing his half-hard cock and his piss soaked diaper.  She carefully took it off, lifting it up and down, as if testing its weight in her hands.  His skin was damp, and he was glad they owned the clothes and weren't just renting them, because surely the pettycoats had traces of pee on them now.  And, if he didn't get to the bathroom soon, have even more than _that_.

"Tenko isn't sure she's ever been so wet in her _life_."  She set the diaper on the floor to worry about later, reaching back under the skirts of the gown to grab his cock and pump it to a full state of erection, her thumb running over the studs of his magic cross.  "She'd be mad you didn't tell her when you were pissing yourself, but she might have gotten so horny she might have had to ride you right at the reception!"

"It was right before our vows, and while we were dancing," he confessed, her face lighting up at his words.  "This was Ouma's idea, and I guess it was a good one.  I've never had to pee so much in my life."

She didn't have to ask which _Ouma_ he meant; no one was ever going to think Shuuichi would suggest such a thing.  But from what Rantarou gathered—if Kokichi getting drunk and not-so-subtly telling his husband he wanted him to piss in his ass that night had been any indication—the other couple was quite adventurous when it came to piss too.

"Nervous bladder?" She guessed, the idea seemingly exciting her more.  "Tenko thinks she wants your cock in her right now!"

"But I'll—"

"Tenko knows."

Oh, well, if that were the case...

Rantarou sat up, watching as Tenko unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down to her ankles along with her panties, which were wet with arousal.  She got on her hands and knees, leaving the rest of her clothes on.  He bunched up his gown and positioned himself behind her, his aching cock slipping into her awaiting pussy easily.  This might not have been his favorite position—call him a romantic, but he preferred ones where he could see her face—but it was the easiest with his dress on, certainly.

Tenko moaned without restraint as he pounded into her, his hands tightly gripping her hips.  God, he couldn't believe how badly he still had to piss.  He was so horny, and Tenko's exquisite sounds weren't helping.  How was he going to last?

"Rantarou, Tenko is going to pee!"  His eyes snapped down, and sure enough, he could see a few leaks had escaped his wife.  She was really pissing as he fucked her.  It made him feel a little better, but this was her first time since the wedding, not the third.  It was far more understandable.  "Please, fuck Tenko harder!  Pee in Tenko's pussy!"

He almost lost it, especially when the sound of Tenko's piss gushing onto the bed hit his ears.  His hips sped up, and despite his cock being rock hard, he could feel a few leaks spurting out of him as well.  He would have pulled out if Tenko hadn't told him to do it, because it seemed inevitable that he was going to pee inside of her.  His erection was the only thing holding back the flood, and he was so close to cumming...!

By the time Tenko finished pissing, the wet spot had grown so big that Rantarou could feel his knees were wet.  He moved a hand off her hip and down to her clitoris, making her mewl in delight as he rubbed skilled fingers over it.  He hated to cum before she did—though she was embarrassingly good at making him do just that whenever she rode him—and he was determined to get her off before he lost control.  Which didn't give him much time at all.

"Tenko, you're so beautiful," he groaned out as he rocked his hips against hers with abandon.  "You're smart and strong and witty and more than I deserve.  I'm the luckiest man alive to have you as my wife.  I love you so much."

And considering he was the only man Tenko had _ever_ been attracted to, well, that only made him feel all the more blessed to have her love.

"Tenko loves you too," she gasped out, her voice lusty and wavering.  She was close to cumming too.  "Tenko will never love another man in her entire life!"

He would have responded, had she not let out a cry, his name on her lips as her body trembled.  Juices squirted from her pussy, mixing with the piss on the bed, and he knew he was done for.  She was too sexy and the pressure in his bladder was too much—!

His hips jerked as he came, not even having time to consider pulling out before he pumped his cum deep into his wife's pussy.  And as soon as he did that, there was no hope for his bladder, and piss began to flood from his cock, shooting into her until he could pull back and aim it at the soiled bed instead.  She didn't complain about the piss that dripped out of her, instead craning her neck to watch him piss forcibly onto the mattress.

"You really _did_ need to pee again.  Were you really that nervous about today?  Tenko has never seen you like this!"  Her curious tone made him flush harder than the fact that he was pissing uncontrollably for the third time that day.  "Tenko doesn't mind, she just wants to know you're okay!"

"I'm fine," he promised her, panting softly as his stream finally died to a trickle.  "I'm not really sure what today was about...  I guess I _was_ more nervous than I thought..."

Because why was Tenko marrying _him_?  Why was Tenko in love with _him_?  What was so special about him that she would make the exception to her rule?  He wasn't worthy of someone as wonderful as Tenko!  And yet...

He glanced down at his ring finger, seeing his new wedding band shining brightly among the rest of the rings that adorned his fingers.  And he could see the ring on her hand as well, proving that whether he understood it or not, she really did love him.  He knew that she didn't always understand how she'd fallen in love with him either, so perhaps it was best to just accept it, rather than waste time questioning it.

"Tenko supposes she can see why, but she hopes you know how much she loves you.  She wouldn’t take the name of any other awful man!"  She pushed herself up, turning around with no regard for the wet bed, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.  When she pulled back, there was a mischievous grin on her face.  “Not that Tenko minds you peeing yourself…  Losing control three times…  That’s _hot_.”

She leaned in for another kiss, her mouth opening to let his tongue in, which he needed no prompting to do.  Her tongue sought out his—she’d admitted to liking his tongue ring many times, whether kissing or him going down on her—and they kissed deeply for many long minutes, simply enjoying each other’s company.  When they pulled back, they were both smiling.

"I’m glad you think so."  He glanced at their crumpled, wet wedding clothes and chuckled.  What a perfect, odd match they were for each other.  "Maybe we should change the sheets and take a shower..."

"Hmm, maybe you’re right."  She kicked off her pants and panties completely, letting them sit on the soiled bed.  Rantarou was very grateful they kept plastic over the mattress just for occasions like this.  "Maybe once everything is clean, Tenko can get you hard again!  She really wants your cock in her again tonight!  That was fun, but Tenko wants to see if we can go so long that you need to pee _again_!"

Rantarou stared for a moment, before bursting into laughter and leaning in to capture her lips, smiling into the kiss.  God, he loved Tenko so much...

And he could think of no better way to start their life together than just like this.


	4. Tenmiu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenmiu is my fave v3 f/f ship and since this has turned out to be the Tenko pissfic, I mean, why not?
> 
> There's background Oumasai (and I'm vague so the THING can be for either of them, you can choose) and some mentioned relationships with Tenko/attractions that Miu has, but it's mostly Tenmiu! Still, if Tenko being bi bothers you, I'll say it again: This might not be the fic for you.

When Tenko spotted Miu in the hallway, she really didn't think anything of saying hello.  Mind you, Miu wasn't her first choice of girls to talk to, but even with as crass and lewd as she was, Miu was still a girl and thus better to talk to than any of the nasty degenerates hanging around.  But upon calling out to her—a simple "Good afternoon, Iruma!"—Miu jumped, letting out a squeak.  Then she stilled, not turning to face Tenko.  Tenko was about to ask if anything was wrong, until—

"I-Iruma!  What are you doing?"

Miu was, in fact, pissing her panties right there in the hallway.  Piss streamed down her legs with a loud hiss and puddled underneath her.  As Tenko watched, amazed at what she was seeing, there seemed to be no end to it.  Her bladder must have been very full, judging by the veritable lake under her boots.  She wasn't even finished wetting herself as she slowly turned around, her hands curled into fists at her side.  Tenko glanced down to see pee still falling down her thighs.  Miu let out a distressed whine, and Tenko's gaze shot back up to her tear-stained face.

"I...  I _was_ trying to win a bet you dumb bitch!  And you ruined it!"  Miu didn't seem to care that she was flashing her panties as she lifted up her short skirt to survey the damage.  The crotch of her black panties were glistening with piss; in fact, Tenko could see a little more escaping from her clothed pussy.  How was she _still_ peeing?  With a groan, Miu dropped her skirt.  "Fucking hell, this is the goddamn worst!  I was _so_ close to winning and he would have had to pay up!  Argh, I'm never gonna get his cock at this rate!"

Tenko wasn't really sure what to say as Miu stomped angrily in her puddle.  Mostly, she was just confused.  And very oddly turned on.

"...Tenko doesn't understand."

"Of course not, Miss Andry!  I guess you fucking wouldn't!"  At Tenko's disapproving stare, Miu flinched, calming down considerably.  "S-stop looking at me like that!  It's just...  You don't like guys! I wouldn't expect you to know how bad I wanted to win!"

Tenko let Miu think what she wanted; it was easier that way than trying to explain.

"Okay, Tenko gets that you apparently had a bet for sex, but why did you pee yourself...?"

Miu huffed, and it was obvious she wanted to yell again, but Tenko's firm gaze kept her reigned in.

"...Ouma bet me I couldn't hold my piss until after dinner.  If I won, he'd finally fuck me.  If not, I gotta make some weirdass invention for him.  The fuck does he even need some weird vibrating strap-on cock for anyway?"  Tenko couldn't say for sure, but she could hazard a guess.  But that really wasn't her business, was it?  She hoped Shuuichi knew the kind of bets Kokichi was making, even if they were rigged in his favor.  "And he's always attached to Cuckhara too, so I thought maybe I'd get two cocks for the price of one...  Oh, I was so fucking close!  Why the hell did you have to go and jump me?"

Tenko didn't bother pointing out it was only just after lunch, and if she'd been that desperate already, there was no way she possibly could have lasted for _hours_.  She didn't know how deeply Miu's delusions ran, but surely even _she_ realized that.

"Tenko apologizes for scaring you, Iruma.  But don't you think that perhaps Ouma wasn't being very fair with your contest?"  She thought back to the invention Miu was going to need to make, wondering if it was for Kokichi's use or for use _on_ Kokichi.  She was sure he and Shuuichi would enjoy it either way.  "It just seems... rigged."

Miu muttered something about "fucking cucks" and then stared down at her puddle.  "...Yeah, maybe.  Not that a beautiful genius like _me_ would fall for that, but I was really sure I could do it!  It sounded _so_ fucking easy!  Easier than making a virgin cum just at the sight of my glorious tits!"

Admittedly, Miu did have _really_ nice tits.  The biggest of anyone there.  Tenko couldn't say she wouldn't mind burying her face in them.  Or Miu's pussy.  Those wet panties of her hadn't really hidden anything.

She wondered...

"Just because Ouma won't have sex with you doesn't mean no one will."  Miu's head tilted to the side like a curious dog, and Tenko had to fight the urge to pat her head and call her a good girl.  "...Have you ever had sex with a girl?"

Miu was still for a moment, then she let out a high-pitched keen, her face flushing a deep red.  " _What_?  Are you serious?  Me, with _you_?"

"...Well, Tenko _was_ serious, but she's not so sure now."  The way she'd said it reminded Tenko a _little_ too much of how dismissive Himiko always had been with her feelings.  "If Iruma doesn't want to, that's fine.  But there's no need to be so—"

"W-wait!!  I didn't say no!"  Miu shuffled closer, making little splashes through her puddle.  "You'd really have sex with me?  No joke?"

The thought that someone would say something like that as a _joke_ seemed cruel, but then again, Ouma _did_ exist.  She supposed he _could_ have been serious with his little bet, but she wasn't about to put money on it either.

"Yes, Tenko will have sex with you, if Iruma wants.  But..."  She looked down at Miu's pee-streaked legs.  "...Iruma needs a bath first."

Miu let out an embarrassed squeal and nodded, and they both headed towards the dorms, Miu staying just a step behind her.  Tenko felt a little bad for Kirumi, who would inevitably end up cleaning the hall, but she was just too aroused to stop now.  Miu was frustrating and obnoxious far more often than necessary, but she was hot, and Tenko had a feeling that maybe if she had someone to give her the right kind of attention, maybe she'd be happier and her attitude would lighten up.  It was worth a shot.  What did she have to lose?  Worse case scenario was they'd both get laid, nothing else would change, and they'd pretend it never happened.

But as they reached Miu's room and she quickly unlocked it to let Tenko in, she thought that maybe the situation warranted a little optimism.  After all, Miu didn't hesitate to start stripping the moment the door was locked behind them.

"Iruma..."

"You're the one who wanted to fuck in the first place, so don't go getting shy now!"  Miu's bluster was betrayed by her pink cheeks.  "I need to get in the shower, so, I mean...  It's big enough for both of us..."

Tenko didn't need further prompting—she made quick work of her own clothes and let down her hair, not able to look away when she saw Miu clad in nothing but her matching black bra and wet panties.  Miu unhooked her bra first, her tits looking as if they were _made_ to be squeezed.  Then she pulled down her panties, showing off her neatly trimmed pubic hair.  Tenko knew hers wasn't as well groomed, but it didn't stop Miu from licking her lips when Tenko had all of her clothes off too.

"Your tits are pretty big too..."  Miu hugged herself, a little drool slipping from the corner of her mouth.  When she got like this from Kokichi insulting her, it was pretty gross, but now, knowing it was because Miu was getting aroused by _her_ , well...  This was different!  "Let's hurry the fuck up and get in the shower!"

Tenko didn't need to be told twice; she followed Miu into her bathroom, and after a moment of waiting for the water to heat up, they stepped in and slid the door shut.  It was very intimate, being in the shower with another girl, especially one who she planned on having sex with.  She could feel herself growing wet as she watched the water cascade down Miu's body.  She wanted to...

She was beat to the punch as Miu stepped closer, pressing their bodies together and seeking out her lips.  Tenko kissed back without hesitation, their tits squishing together, slippery from the water as they sloppily made out under the warm spray.  Miu, for all her talk of sex, let Tenko take the lead with no issues, and Tenko really wouldn't have been surprised in the slightest to learn she was a virgin.

That was fine, she thought.  She'd show Miu a thing or two.

She broke the kiss and reached up to fondle Miu tits, pinching her nipples gently at first, then with a little more force once Miu moaned at the sensation.  Pleased with the reaction, Tenko leaned down to suckle at one of her nipples, continuing to tweak the other.  She glanced upwards and caught a glimpse of Miu's face—she was flushed and panting and drooling and generally just a hot mess, and they'd only just gotten started.  There was no way Miu _wasn't_ a virgin.

She sank to her knees as she peppered kisses down Miu chest and stomach.  Once she reached the main attraction, she put her hands behind Miu's thighs and sent a warning to her to brace herself against the wall and spread her legs.  Miu listened obediently, and Tenko wasted no more time before burying her face into Miu's dripping pussy.

"C-Chabashira!"  Hearing her actual name was a very good sign, but Tenko figured she could do better.  She licked at Miu's wet folds, up to her clit.  She suckled at it, flicking her tongue at the aroused little nub.  Miu's squeaks and moans were intoxicating.  "Cha-Chaba—Holy _shit_ , Tenko.  Where the fuck did you learn _this_?"

She got her first name already?  Tenko smiled into Miu's pussy; she didn't think Miu really needed to know about all those threesomes with Kaede and Kirumi she'd had.  She _definitely_ didn’t need to know how much she’d learned from Rantarou going down on her.  Maybe if things went well, she'd surprise Miu with an invite for either of her two favorite private parties next time.

Tenko continued eating Miu out, one hand leaving her thigh to press teasingly at her wet entrance.  Miu's mewl of pleasure was all she needed—she slipped two fingers up Miu's pussy, slowly thrusting them in and out.  Miu continued moaning and crying her name, and it was when she began bucking her hips that Tenko knew she was close.  She kept a tight grip on Miu's thighs as she fingerfucked her faster, sucking harder on her clit.

"T-Tenko...  I'm gonna...  _Tenko_!"

Miu's body shook as she came, her juices wetting Tenko's fingers further.  She kept pleasuring Miu until she rode out her orgasm, then stood up and let the spray wash her hand as Miu caught her breath.  And then she pinned Miu against the wall and kissed her for all she was worth, grinding their pussies together.  Miu was already sensitive,which made the sounds coming from her even more delicious, and Tenko was so aroused that she knew she wouldn't take long to get off.  Between Miu's submissive moans and willing lips and soft tits, she was soon trembling with her own release, her loud moan muffled by the kiss.

They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their highs, and by the time Tenko pushed herself away from Miu, the water was starting to go cold.  She turned it off, then helped Miu—who was still very shaky on her legs—out of the shower, finding a big towel to wrap around her.  Miu slowly dried off as Tenko got another towel for herself, making sure she dried her hair well.  She didn’t imagine she was leaving Miu's room anytime soon, and she didn't want it getting frizzy.

"...Hey."  Tenko glanced over at Miu, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet, so far as actual words went at least.  "...I think I had more fun with you than I would have with that twink anyway, so...  Thanks."

"It's Tenko's pleasure."  And she wasn't exaggerating that at all.  "But Tenko has _more_ she can teach you, if you want..."

Miu's bright smile could have lit up the entire night sky.

\---

"Here ya fucking go!"

It was three days later when Miu dumped the invention Kokichi had wanted on the table during breakfast.  Many voices rang out to complain about the mechanical strap on penis being thrown about like that, but if Miu had meant to embarrass him, it didn't work.  Kokichi's eyes lit up, and he looked genuinely thankful as he grinned up at Miu.

"Iruma isn't completely worthless after all!"  He picked it up and giggled, looking it over without an apparent care to all the eyes on him.  "This will be perfect...  I can finally..."  He glanced over at Shuuichi, who blushed and stared down at the table.  "Anyway!  I'm glad a useless bitch like you is good for something!  Thank you Iruma!"

Tenko knew exactly why she felt so irritated when Miu looked so turned on by the insults, especially when Kokichi obviously had no plans to ever fuck her.  But Tenko knew who Miu would be going to in order to scratch that itch, so she didn't complain.

"W-whatever, you’re welcome, I guess..."  She sat down next to Tenko, her breathing still a little heavy.  She was surprisingly subtle as she reached under the table and hooked their pinkie fingers together, mumbling, "Your room after breakfast?"

Tenko smiled, squeezing their pinkies affectionately.

"It would be Tenko's honor."

One of those days, she was going to have to thank Kokichi for getting Miu into her life with that little peeing incident.  He really didn't have any idea what he was missing, and honestly, that was perfectly okay with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will PROBABLY be Saicha.


End file.
